


Patience Pays Off

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Airport Get-Together, First Time Meeting, Kissing at Airports, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, adorable boyfriends, falling in love over letters, meet cute, sappy boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec has spent three years falling in love with famous ballet dancer Magnus Bane, but what's going to happen when they finally meet in person?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505372
Comments: 25
Kudos: 303





	Patience Pays Off

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 23: Letters
> 
> OH GOD I FORGOT HOW CUTE THIS WAS OMGGGGGG

If someone had asked him, three years and two months ago, if you could fall in love with someone through letters, Alexander Lightwood would have laughed. _Hard_. 

  
But now, clutching the letter tightly in his hand that he hoped and prayed had good news for him, Alec knew that falling in love with someone through letters was not only possible, but that he had. 

  
He and Magnus Bane, a principal ballet dancer, on tour with his company, had become pen pals entirely on accident. Well, not entirely, but close enough. 

  
It had half been a dare from Izzy, and the other half had been wanting to talk to the gorgeous man who had put up the challenge in the first place. 

  
Magnus had posted a video on his Instagram saying that while he was in Russia, he missed everyone. Far too much. So he wanted a Pen Pal. Or ten. So he’d put out a PO box and had encouraged people to send him letters and if he found one that he’d liked, he would respond and maybe they could talk more regularly. 

  
Alec knew the man had been inundated, even if it was only for requests to talk, or people attempting to get to know him better. Izzy had sent in her own letter, eager to get to know another professional ballet dancer better. And he? Well, he’d waited for the last day that he had to send it, and then had gotten very, very drunk and written Magnus a rambly letter about himself (because he wasn’t going to pry and ask about Magnus, that was rude), and that he would probably be a horrible pen pal because his handwriting was terrible, but Magnus seemed funny and liked horrible puns, so he might as well try. 

  
Alec wasn’t surprised when Izzy had gotten a response. He was surprised when _he_ got a response, in a letter filled with a truly excessive amount of puns and so many questions about his life, Alec had found himself blushing and cursing his drunken self. But now? Now, three years after writing letters to each other, at least once a week if not more frequently (and exchanging Christmas and birthday presents for the last two years), they were going to meet. 

  
Magnus had accepted a position with the New York Ballet, and he was done traveling, at least for now. He was flying home tomorrow and he and Alec had already planned to meet for coffee after he had had a few days to recover from the jet lag. Alec couldn’t wait, and at the same time, he had never been more terrified in his life. What if Magnus didn’t like him? Magnus had seen his picture, so he was at least aware of what he looked like, but what if they weren't able to talk as easily in person as they could through letters? 

  
It wasn’t like they could write letters for the rest of their lives. 

  
He’d confessed his fears to Magnus in his last letter, and he hoped that he hadn’t sounded stupid to Magnus, or too in love with him, because he didn’t want to stop receiving letters, not ever. Alec managed to get into his apartment and slammed the door shut behind him, getting his gloves off in an instant before he was carefully opening the letter. He took a second to admire the way Magnus wrote his name and how fluid his handwriting looked. 

  
He swallowed and was grateful he pulled out a long letter, leaning back against the couch to settle in and read. 

_  
Dear Alexander,_

_  
Thank you for telling me you were nervous, though, I’m sure you know that I am going to tell you there is nothing you need to worry about. We’ve talked so long now, I have no doubt that while the first few minutes may be awkward, all it will take is a truly horrible pun from me (I’ve been saving them up, get ready) to make you laugh and all will be well._

_  
We’re still the same people, even though the benefit of letters gives us time to articulate our thoughts better than speaking in person. And I am sure that you have figured out at this point that I rather like both you and your sister as people, and am very excited to get to meet you both. (Don’t tell her I’m more excited to meet you, she’ll be very angry with me.)_

  
Alec fought down a laugh, letting the letter fall to his lap for a moment as his heart started to pound. Magnus was excited to meet him, and he hopefully wasn’t going to be the world’s biggest disappointment. He had to hope and pray that he wouldn’t be. He took a deep breath and lifted the letter again. 

_  
I’m excited to be coming home, as well. I haven’t been in New York in years, but my loft is still there, waiting for me (and I am sure covered in a thick film of dust but that is what cleaning staff are for) and I want to sleep in a bed with sheets that are truly decadent. There is something to be said for the luxury of home that is not afforded on the road and I am looking forward to reclaiming it._

  
Alec didn’t take a second to imagine Magnus falling into his bed, naked, sinking into truly silk sheets, and what he could be doing in those sheets. No, no he definitely did not. 

_  
There is something I want to ask you when we meet._

  
Alec sat up, his eyes going wide as he stared at the letter, the words echoing through his mind as surely as Magnus having spoken them himself. 

_  
And as much as I would love to put them to paper here, you deserve to have them said to your face. Nothing bad, I promise, but rather something I have been wanting to ask you for a long time, but I have not been able to do so. I am very hopeful for your answer, Alexander. And I look forward to the face you make as I ask it!_

  
Alec turned that over in his head, wondering what on earth Magnus wanted to ask him that he couldn’t manage to ask in a letter. 

_  
Now, unfortunately, I have to get this letter sent so it reaches you before I do, and then I have to go finish packing. I’m not looking forward to it. I hate packing. Alas, a necessary evil of having lived aboard._

_  
Here’s my flight information since I know you are the type to remain informed._

_  
Airline: Warlock Air_

_  
Flight: 6921_

_  
I will see you on Thursday, Alexander. I cannot wait to meet you. I hope that you sleep well._

_  
With puns at the ready for you,_

_  
Magnus_

  
Alec let the letter fall to his side as he shifted to curl up on the couch, unable to keep from grinning. Magnus’ letters always had this effect on him, making him feel cherished and like Magnus had really taken the time to get to know him over the past few years. He took a deep breath and re-read it before pulling it in close to his chest. 

  
He pulled up his phone and looked up the flight, checking the details. He sat up when he realized he’d gotten the day wrong. Magnus wasn’t flying home tomorrow. He was coming in tonight. Alec looked up at the clock and then back down at the flight information. He was coming in in less than an hour. 

  
An idea struck and Alec sprinted for the shower, rinsing himself off and grabbing the closest clothes he had before he raced out the door. He texted Izzy that he was going to meet Magnus at the airport and he needed her to give him Magnus’ phone number. He’d never asked for it, but he knew that Izzy had had it for years, and he was going to exploit that now. 

  
Alec raced to the airport, his hand tight on the steering wheel as he checked the flight information over and over again, finding a parking spot before he raced towards baggage claim and where Magnus would be coming down the escalator. 

  
A quick check of his phone confirmed that Magnus had landed and Alec breathed out slowly, waiting a few minutes for what he hoped was enough time for Magnus to deplane before he sent the text he’d typed, glad that Izzy had only sent him a few dozen emojis to his request along with Magnus' phone number.

_  
Alec [21:12:15]: Magnus? This is Alec, Alec Lightwood. I got your number from Izzy. I got your letter today, and uh, well. I’m waiting. At Baggage Claim._

_  
Alec [21:12:37]: If this is too awkward, I promise it’s okay, you can tell me, and I’ll still see you Thursday._

  
Alec waited, staring nervously at his phone for what seemed like forever when it dinged, three times in quick succession. 

_  
Magnus [21:15:01]: Alexander!_

_  
Magnus [21:15:08]: Don’t you dare leave, I’ll be right there!_

_  
Magnus [21:15:27]: No making fun of plane-me, I’m exhausted!_

  
Alec bit his lip, hoping that he wasn’t imposing on Magnus if he wasn’t looking and feeling his best. He was about to type as much when the sound of one of the baggage claims activating made him jump. Magnus’ plane information was flashing over it and Alec swallowed hard, tightening his hands into fists as he took a deep breath and ordered himself not to be nervous. 

  
He turned towards where the passengers were starting to come down the escalator and he clenched his hand around his phone, glancing it it, but there were no additional messages from Magnus. Alec took a deep breath and scanned every face coming down the escalator. 

  
The sound of a commotion at the top of the stairs drew his attention and Alec frowned as he heard raised voices. 

  
“No running on airport property!” 

  
“I know you’re not supposed to run, but if you knew who was waiting for me, you’d understand!” 

  
Alec looked up, right as Magnus hit the top of the stairs and his breath caught. Magnus had clearly dressed for a long plane flight, in loose sweats and a baggy sweater, his makeup smudged and his hair nowhere near as spikey as he normally kept it. He was gorgeous and disheveled and he had to remember that he couldn’t kiss Magnus the instant they got close enough. 

  
“Alexander!” 

  
Magnus had finally caught sight of him and Alec waved in the most dorky way possible, his heart turning over at the way Magnus lit up and began rushing down the stairs. In the back of his mind he realized that the person who’d shouted back at the guard was Magnus and had Magnus been talking about _him_? Alec swallowed nervously, approaching the bottom of the stairs at the same time Magnus did, catching Magnus when the dancer dove at him for a hug. 

  
Alec spun Magnus around with a laugh, getting rid of some of his momentum before he deposited Magnus safely on both of his feet. Magnus was laughing, shaking his hair out of his face and grinning up at him and oh, Alec loved him _so much_. “Hey Magnus,” he whispered, not willing to let go of their hug just yet. 

  
Magnus sighed and smiled, his whole body losing its tension. “So that’s what my name sounds like.” 

  
Alec blinked, about to ask what that had meant when Magnus’ finger was pressed against his lips and the other man’s face had suddenly crossed into determination. 

  
“I told you I had a question for you, and while I had hoped to be looking my absolute best when I asked this-” 

  
“You always look wonderful,” Alec said, talking around Magnus’ finger, smiling at the glare he received. 

  
“-You,” Magnus continued. “Had to go do the stupidly romantic thing of picking me up at the airport and now I’m going to have to ask this _here_.” 

  
Alec blinked, tilting his head. His heart was pounding, and he had to hope that Magnus couldn’t feel it, pressed together as tightly as they were. Romantic? Magnus thought him coming to pick him up like this was _romantic_? 

  
“Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” Magnus began, taking a deep breath, pulling his finger away, staring at Alec. “I have spent three years falling in love with you through your letters. I want to know everything about you that I don’t already know - and I want to spend as long as you let me, learning you. So please,” Magnus whispered, his courage faltering at the end. “Please say you’ll go out with me? Or that you feel something for me, too? Or both?” 

  
Alec’s mouth was dry and he stared at Magnus in shock and it was only when Magnus’ face started to fall that Alec reacted, yanking the dancer into his arms properly, kissing him like his life depended on it. In the background, he could hear cheers and applause, but all he could focus on was the small whimper Magnus made into his mouth, the way Magnus held him so tight like he was afraid he might disappear, and the way Magnus kissed him back like he’d been dying to. 

  
By the time their lips fell apart, Alec was smiling so wide his cheeks ached with it. He reached down and took Magnus’ hand, giving a small tug towards the baggage claim. Alec kissed Magnus again, soft and gentle, feeling Magnus relax into the kiss instantly. 

  
“I’m going to go get a cart,” Alec said, cupping Magnus’ cheek. He rubbed his thumb along Magnus’ cheek bone and kissed him again, because he could and _fuck_ he’d been dreaming about it for years. “I’ll be right back.” 

  
Magnus watched him go, though thankfully not far, well aware that he probably had the sappiest expression on his face. His phone chimed and he frowned, looking down at it. 

_  
Isabelle [21:22:51]: Please tell me you and my brother finally got your shit together!_

_  
Isabelle [21:23:12]: He’s been **PINING** , Magnus. Badly, I might add. _

  
Magnus chuckled and decided to keep her in suspense until the morning, sliding his phone back into his pocket. A warm arm was wrapped around his waist a moment later and Magnus turned, leaning against Alec, a happy sigh escaping him. 

  
“You know,” Alec whispered, kissing Magnus’ temple. “I was so surprised you didn’t actually get an answer, did you?” 

  
Magnus turned to look up at Alec, raising his eyebrows. “I mean, the kiss was a pretty good answer, Alexander.” 

  
“Yeah,” Alec agreed, clearing his throat. “But I want you to know. I’ve spent the last three years falling in love with you too. And as far as I’m concerned, we’ve been dating for however long you need to justify coming home with me tonight so I can fall asleep with you in my arms.” 

  
Magnus blinked at Alec before he yanked the taller man into another kiss, losing himself in the slide of their lips together until he caught sight of one of his bags on the carousel. He reached out and snagged the bag, putting it on the cart. “I’ll figure out a timeframe later. But that’s a yes, absolutely, to going home with you tonight.” 

  
Alec grinned, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist from behind, nuzzling his neck. “Sounds good.” He closed his eyes, relaxing and only releasing Magnus as he spied each of his bags. 

  
“And that’s the last of them,” Magnus said with a flourish, turning to Alexander. He blushed at the look Alec was giving him and reached up, pulling him down for another soft kiss. “I love you, Alexander.” 

  
Alec exhaled into the kiss, wrapping an arm around Magnus to pull him in close. “And I love you, Magnus,” he whispered back. “Now let’s get you home, and get you some sleep.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
